


Старые драбблы по ЛоГГ

by Aucella



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: Переношу сюда старые мелкие тексты разных лет, которые раньше мирно лежали на дайрике.





	Старые драбблы по ЛоГГ

**Капля**

Капля медленно набухает, растет, отрывается и падает вниз. Падает, чтобы по прозрачной пластиковой трубочке стечь в вену. Руку ломит, затекает от неподвижности плечо. Сил пошевелиться нет. Набухает следующая капля. Ритм падения усыпляет, уводит на грань памяти и реальности.   
Кап.  
Вот он стоит на Феззане среди блестящих офицеров с бокалами шампанского, которые скоро разобьются на осколки. Новый год. Они улыбаются, провозглашают тосты в его честь. Льстят. Говорят о гениальности Лоэнграмма-стратега и Лоэнграмма-правителя. Их слова сливаются в однообразный шум и не могут прогнать боль. Ни друга, ни сестры. Один.  
Кап.  
Вот он в толпе разряженных придворных, в парадной зале дворца, чтобы верноподданно отпраздновать начало года. Ему снисходительно кланяются, почти не сдерживая презрительные гримасы. Выскочка. Один, Кирхайса сюда взять нельзя, да он и сам не пошел бы. Скучно.  
Кап.  
А тот новый год, который они встретили вместе в действующей армии, был веселым и теплым. И те новогодние праздники, что были в училище рейхсфлота, тоже. Снежки в окно директора. Вино тайком. Друг рядом.  
Кап.  
Новый год, когда они сидели дома с сестрой, так и не дождавшись отца, был чудесным. Собирали обертку от покупок, листы из старого альбома, красили в зеленый цвет и клеили елку. Сами. На настоящую денег не было. Зато сестра была с ним. Тогда она подарила ему картонную модель космического корабля. Где она?  
Кап.  
То ли это настоящие воспоминания, то ли сон. А может, он это выдумал. Кадры нечеткие, расплываются. Запах хвои. Теплые мамины руки крепко его держат. На мамином рукаве пуговка. Шар на елке переливается. Сестренка, высунув язык, развязывает ленту на коробке. Папина рука на макушке. Пожалуйста, пусть это было или будет на самом деле.  
Кап.  
Дальше все затухает и темнеет. Все возвращается назад. Конец? Начало?  
Кап.

 

**Дело-то житейское**

Глава дворцовой охраны постепенно сходил с ума.   
Началось все с того, что кайзерин не разрешила сыну завести собаку. В чем-то ее можно было понять: память о болезни императора Райнхарда еще не вполне выветрилась из покоев, она тревожится за здоровье наследника, а собака, все-таки, даже самая породистая, – рассадник инфекции. Но, положа руку на сердце, Кисслинг не видел в щенке ничего ужасного, даже наоборот, он был бы неплохой компанией для мальчика. Но решение было принято его матерью, и возражать ему не по рангу.  
Спустя некоторое время Алек подошел к нему и совершенно серьезно спросил, нельзя ли его другу пожить вместе с ним во дворце. Кисслинг, подумав, что речь идет о Феликсе, напомнил, что тот может приходить когда угодно, но у него есть родители и свой дом. На что Алек так же серьезно ответил, что все понимает, и именно поэтому спрашивает про другого человека. Кисслинг обещал подумать, спросить кайзерин и министра безопасности, словом, попытался отговориться. Алек же вздохнул, буркнул «забудьте» и ушел, таща за собой на веревочке игрушечную собачку.  
Вот тогда-то это и обнаружилось. Сначала горничная кайзерин пожаловалась, что из буфета начало исчезать варенье, причем прямо-таки в промышленных масштабах, принца постоянно теряли няни, а находился он в таких местах, что становилось страшно: на чердаке, крыше или водосточной трубе. Как он туда забирался, оставалось загадкой. Разумеется, его ругали, Алек выслушивал все, извинялся и уходил… до следующего раза.  
Последней каплей стала возмущенная управляющая дворцовым хозяйством, фройляйн фон Б., дама в летах, занудная и к хулиганству и фантазиям абсолютно не склонная. Единственным ее достоинством, по мнению персонала, было умение готовить необыкновенно вкусную выпечку. И теперь она жаловалась, что вся партия свежеиспеченных плюшек бесследно пропала.   
Кисслинг сначала подумал, что плюшки растащили горничные и охрана, но фройляйн категорически заявила, что видела на дворцовой кухне постороннего человека, нагло воровавшего проклятые хлебобулочные. По ее описанию, это был «молодой парень, лет двадцати, рыжий и длинный, что твоя каланча», в клетчатой рубашке и комбинензоне.   
Ни одна камера слежения не засекала похожего типа! Никто из охранников слыхом не слыхивал о постороннем, пробравшемся за периметр! Но поверить в то, что старая зануда его разыгрывает, было невозможно. Да и следа пропавших плюшек тоже обнаружить не удалось.  
Откуда-то раздался звук бьющегося стекла, крик горничной и чертыхание охранника. Выскочив из кабинета, Кисслинг сломя голову понесся по коридору, выхватывая пистолет, но завернув за угол, оторопело уставился на кучу битых тарелок, сидящую на полу горничную и нечто под белой простыней с намалеванными черной краской глазами. Там обнаружился принц собственной персоной. Однако еще одна, такая же, валялась рядом, а ее владелец, похоже, успел испариться.  
\- А ну-ка, пойдем! – у Кисслинга закончилось терпение.  
\- Что вы вытворяете, а? – начал он отчитывать Алека в кабинете. – И кто с вами безобразит?  
\- Спокойствие! Дело-то житейское, – заявил принц.  
\- Ах ты… - Кисслинг чуть было не схватил нахального пацана за ухо.  
\- Это не я. Это Зиг сделал.  
\- Зиг??!!  
\- Мой друг. Он здесь живет и со мной играет. А вы его пугаете! Он хороший и с ним весело…  
Надо было все-таки купить ему собаку, обреченно подумал начальник охраны.

 

**Ливень**

Ливень отрезал небольшую беседку от всего мира. Потоки воды стекали с навеса, били по откосам, перилам и гравию дорожек. Скамеечки, расставленные по периметру беседки, были уже мокрыми, а брызги долетали до подола платья. Хильда присмотрелась, но за стеной дождя не было видно ни особняка, ни аллеи, в конце которой стоял памятник Райнхарду фон Лоэнграмму.   
Белый мрамор, всегда чистый и холодный, смущал ее, помнившую живого человека. Она редко ходила гулять с сыном в ту сторону.  
Несколько капель попали за шиворот. Можно, конечно, добежать до бокового крыльца, но в туфлях будет противно хлюпать, волосы намокнут, и платье придется сменить. Да и папку с бумагами, планшет, док-станцию придется бросить, а потом возвращаться за ними по размокшим дорожкам парка. Нет, лучше переждать непогоду здесь.  
Зато никто не придет сюда с очередным неотложным делом, требующим внимания кайзерин. Пока дождь не кончится, она принадлежит только себе. Хильда задумчиво смотрела на мокрые ступени беседки. А если уйти отсюда, но направиться в другую сторону? Пальцы пробежали по клавиатуре. Так… Обойти систему слежения за заказами из дворца, тут есть еще одна ловушка, играем дальше, выйти на билетные кассы феззанского космопорта, а вот и возможные маршруты. Документы на подставное лицо сделаны давным-давно, о них знают. Ничего, она воспользуется ими только при первой пересадке, а дальше след будет потерян. Вот и всё, осталось нажать на кнопку и, подобрав подол длинного, неудобного платья, побежать к ограде. Тайный ход, когда-то сделанный на случай возможного нападения на усадьбу, известен очень немногим.   
"Одно движение – и я буду свободна", – думала Хильда, в очередной раз глядя на хорошо знакомые названия планет и станций.   
Свободна совсем, полностью, свободна от титула, свободна от обязанностей и обязательств, свободна от необходимости носить подобающую одежду и общаться с неприятными, но необходимыми людьми. Была ли хоть раз в ее жизни такая свобода? Только нажать на кнопку…  
– Мяу! – женщина обернулась.   
Под скамеечкой на забрызганном ливнем краю беседки сидела кошка. Тощая, мокрая и потрепанная, с голодными глазами и худыми лапами.  
– Кис-кис! – но та только забилась поглубже.  
– Вот досада, и покормить тебя нечем. Как же ты сюда попала?  
Кошка, разумеется, не ответила, а на попытку протянуть к ней руку и погладить зашипела.  
– Значит, не хочешь. Ну и правильно, дадут тебе рыбу, молоко и подушку, а взамен будешь терпеть, когда тебя будут хватать, гладить, теребить, а дети станут наряжать тебя в кукольное платье и привязывать бант на шею. Беги отсюда, пока можешь!   
Но кошка не уходила и внимательно наблюдала за Хильдой. А Хильда, кусая губы, глядела на экран со строчками маршрута. Момент опять был упущен. Дождь поредел, и под навесом крыльца стала видна маленькая фигурка в дождевике с огромным красным зонтом в руках, переминавшаяся с ноги на ногу. Через несколько секунд сын уже бежал к беседке, а мать, нажав на "отменить", очистила экран.   
Когда они с Александром вернулись в дом и в холле, смеясь, отряхивали с одежды капли, из кабинета на первом этаже выглянул шеф службы безопасности. Он ничего не сказал, даже не подошел к ним. Просто молча смотрел на планшет, оставленный кайзерин на банкетке вместе с пачкой бумаг.

 

**Точка бифуркации**

_– А помнишь, – сказал Дасти, заглядывая в пластиковый стаканчик, где был вовсе не кофе, – как мы подобрали тех мальчишек?  
Ян кивнул, катая между ладонями такой же стакан. Они сидели в комнате отдыха: полчаса между сменами – и одному из них заступать на вахту. На мониторе отражалась планета, мимо которой шел флот. Система Легница. Теперь имперские корабли заходят сюда редко, но крепость Изерлон по-прежнему стоит на страже Рейха.  
– Я тогда подумал, что дела у них плохи, раз пацанам дают офицерские чины и отправляют на передовую. Им же вроде лет по восемнадцать было, так?  
– Вроде того. Сейчас сентябрь? Значит, месяца через три год будет.  
_  
Имперская спасательная капсула плыла, не подавая сигнала. Слабый зеленый огонек мерцал на носу – и только.  
– Откуда они? – спросил капитана Аттенборо первый помощник. – Неужели те, из окружения?  
– Летят вроде бы с той стороны, но уже две недели прошло. А, ладно, – Дасти совсем не начальственным жестом сдвинул берет на затылок, – пошли команду проверить. Вряд ли есть кто живой, но не бросать же. Тоже люди.  
Видимо, капсула стартовала с горящего корабля; системы воздухообмена и терморегуляции отказывали, воды почти не осталось, аккумуляторы сели. Но живые были: команда нашла двух парней. Один был ранен; обломком арматуры ему пробило плечо, и держался он чудом, на одном упрямстве, временами соскальзывая в забытье. Потеря крови, боль и жар придавали ему, худощавому и светловолосому, какую-то особенную, почти детскую хрупкость. Второй, рыжий и высоченный, казался постарше. Он ухаживал за другом, как мог, но и у него силы тоже были на исходе. На спине у рыжего были ожоги, слегка замазанные пенкой из аптечки первой помощи. Увидев альянсовскую броню, он навел на спасателей пистолет. Остановил его слабый голос раненого: "Нет, не надо, Кир…" – и парень опустил руку, но оружие не выпускал из пальцев до последнего.  
Ни имен, ни званий они называть не стали, хотя по качеству ткани обгорелой, залитой кровью формы и манере держаться спасательная команда единодушно определила, что мальчики не из простых. Единственное, что удалось выжать из рыжего врачу, – возраст больного. Восемнадцать.  
По правилам, пленных следовало передать на специальное судно, но терять время и уходить с выгодной позиции капитану Аттенборо не хотелось. Проблему решил корабельный врач: нужное оборудование оказалось только на флагмане, и Дасти вместе с медиком и пилотом повез туда мальчишек, подумав, что заодно сможет повидаться с Яном. Дополнительной охраны не требовалось – сопротивляться и бежать парни все равно были не в силах.  
– Скажите… – еле слышный голос отвлек Дасти, пытавшегося сочинить по пути к начальству правильный отчет о расходовании топлива, – вы можете сказать, кто… командовал… операцией по нашему… окружению?  
Дасти пожал плечами. Что им даст эта информация? Выберутся они к своим не скоро, если выберутся вообще.  
– Адмирал Гринхилл, кажется.  
Раненый помотал головой по подушке. Глаза у него нехорошо блестели, на щеках расползся лихорадочный румянец.  
– Нет… не он… не так…   
Сидевший рядом то ли друг, то ли телохранитель – ведь может и такое быть, правда? – тихонько коснулся предплечья больного, и тот замолк.  
Ян встретил их прямо у шлюза. Он помог спустить по трапу носилки на воздушной подушке и повел всю компанию в медблок.  
– Начальство заметило, что у штабиста на полставки опять слишком много свободного времени, раз ты нас провожаешь?   
– Ну, больше разработок мне не поручали, – Ян неловко запустил пятерню под берет, – но вроде бы последний раз все сработало, как надо. Хотя ты знаешь, дай они Гринхиллу кораблей поменьше…  
Ян вдруг осекся, поймав взгляд раненого. На лице мальчишки читались ярость, горе и разочарование. Казалось, парень готов вскочить с носилок, хотя минуту назад балансировал на грани сознания и беспамятства. Он сжал кулаки и даже попытался опереться на локоть здоровой руки. Рыжий тоже глядел на Яна во все глаза, замерев.  
– Что? – Дасти обернулся.  
– Я думаю, вам лучше теперь поберечь силы, – Ян мягко обратился к больному. – Знаете, это очень неразумно – тратить все ресурсы.  
Тот откинулся на подушку и хотел что-то сказать, но голос его уже не слушался, а дыхание становилось тяжелым и хриплым. Приборчик у изголовья пациента начал издавать противный звук, врач толкнул носилки и закричал: "Быстрее!"   
После того, как дверь медблока с шумом захлопнулась, скрыв обоих мальчишек и врача, ни Ян, ни Дасти больше так и не увидели пленных.  
  
 _– Я с тех пор все время, знаешь, думаю, – Ян опять помял в ладонях стаканчик. – У Изерлона , а потом у Тиамат, Альянс с Рейхом здорово потрепали друг друга, баланс сил сместился в нашу сторону, почти как после гибели Эшби. Но в итоге все опять вернулось на круги своя. Никаких перемен._  
Что-то в истории пошло не так, как должно.

 

**Повезло.**

Все твердили, что Гретхен необычайно повезло. Её заметил кронпринц Людвиг, когда в очередной раз поссорился с отцом и заявил, что тоже заведет молоденькую любовницу вроде графини Грюнвальд. Гретхен видела ту в театре и знала, что ее призвали ко двору пятнадцатилетней. Самой Гретхен уже исполнилось шестнадцать, но она вполне могла сойти и за четырнадцатилетнюю из-за худобы и маленького роста. А тут – какая удача – когда она сопровождала тетушку на прием, мимо них прошел кронпринц, вдруг остановился, вернулся и ткнул в Гретхен пальцем: доставить эту, мол.  
Тетушка тоже подтвердила, что племяннице повезло. Кронпринц молод и за ним будущее. Поначалу Гретхен сочла принца довольно пожилым, но потом, сравнив его с кайзером Фридрихом, посочувствовала графине: ублажать такого древнего старика, наверное, очень противно. Ну, она привыкла, должно быть.  
К графине тетушка относилась с легким презрением, как к выскочке, а мама её иначе как «эта шлюха» дома не называла. Гретхен же, конечно, совсем другое дело: она хорошего рода, и её заметил кронпринц при дворе, а не дворцовая служба на улице. К тому же, графиня старовата: уже девятнадцать, того и гляди отошлют прочь.  
Прежде чем отправиться к наследнику престола, Гретхен пришлось выдержать унизительный медицинский осмотр и наслушаться наставлений. Пунцовая от смущения матушка, бормочущая что-то про пестики и тычинки, насмешила: всё, что требуется, дочь знала давно. А вот к словам тетушки стоило прислушаться.  
– Маргарита, – сказала она, уведя племянницу от бестолковой сестры, – ты умная девушка и понимаешь, как для нас важна женская мудрость. Вот маркиза Бенемюнде долго удерживала кайзера возле себя, но когда столкнулась с конкуренткой, потеряла голову и вызвала неудовольствие Его Величества. Непокорность маркизы только помогла выскочке, у которой всего-то богатства – красота, молодость и умение помалкивать.  
Тетушка помедлила, раздумывая, стоит ли посвящать племянницу во все подробности, но всё-таки добавила:  
– Ребенок маркизы умер при рождении. Ходят слухи, что он попадал под закон о дефектных генах. При таких обстоятельствах ей следует быть скромнее, понимаешь?  
Гретхен кивнула. Как не понять. Хорошо, что она сама молода и здорова.  
– Твоя задача, – продолжила тётя, – сделать так, чтобы кронпринц не отослал тебя. Говорят, он предпочитает женственные формы, а ты… В общем, выполняй все его приказы, будь умницей. Тебе так повезло.  
  
Кронпринца пришлось прождать в спальне около четырех часов. От него сильно пахло спиртным. Ни принца Людвига, ни кайзера Фридриха после той ссоры, что принесла Гретхен удачу, никто не видел без бокала в руках. Применительно к дядюшке Отто и отцу это называлось «запил», а кайзер и наследник отдыхали от трудов правителя.  
– Снимай, – кронпринц упал в кресло и ткнул бокалом в сторону новой любовницы.  
Платье застегивалось на спине. Гретхен завела руки назад, неловко дернула язычок несколько раз и с ужасом поняла, что молнию заклинило.  
– Подойди, – принц развернул ее, с силой рванул застежку, и тонкая ткань треснула. Платье упало.  
– Всё снимай, – он наполнял бокал.  
Гретхен дрожащими руками принялась расстегивать пуговки и крючки. Она не думала, что будет так волноваться. Это не обжиматься с кузеном по углам особняка, теперь всё серьезно.  
– Повернись. Ещё. Вот так и покупаешь кота в мешке, – кронпринц отхлебнул вина, – а в платье казалось, что ты аппетитнее. Годика через два ты бы мне подошла, а теперь… Ладно, иди сюда.  
Дальнейшее Гретхен помнила плохо. Принц Людвиг усадил ее на колени и заставил выпить весь бокал и еще один. Она послушно расстегивала одежду принца, не отстранялась, когда он пощипывал ее за соски, терпела его язык во рту, бесцеремонную руку между ног, нагибалась, проводила руками по его груди, гладила и сжимала. Всё было не так, совсем не походило на безумную страсть и фонтан наслаждений из романов. Даже с кузеном было веселее: их играм запрет придавал какую-то остроту, а до главного они не доходили. Наконец кронпринц слегка шлепнул ее и велел идти в кровать. Там он развел ей колени, заставил обхватить его ногами и навалился сверху. Когда в последний момент она всё-таки дернулась, пытаясь вырваться, прижал и… Оставалось только терпеть. Крови было немного.  
Гретхен думала, что ей повезло. Всё это могло длиться гораздо дольше. И кронпринц мог оказаться совсем отвратительным, как кайзер. Она не то, что эта выскочка, графиня Грюнвальд. Повезло.  
Вскоре наследник помирился с отцом и забыл про Гретхен. Кронпринц вызывал её потом еще несколько раз, но говорил, что худышки его плохо возбуждают и он напрасно взял себе девчонку-подростка. А потом присмотрелся и заявил, что у нее выросла-таки грудь. Гретхен немного тошнило, кружилась голова, но она послушно разделась, села на колени к принцу и снова проделала все эти штуки. А через несколько недель выяснилось, что она беременна.  
Тетушка и мама приехали к ней с поздравлениями. Несказанно повезло, говорили они. Если Маргарита родит мальчика, его могут объявить законным наследником Гольденбаумов, и тогда их семья получит очень много. Но Гретхен проснувшийся интерес принца Людвига приносил одни мучения: пышная грудь, которая ему так нравилась, была слишком чувствительной. Терпи, напоследок сказала тетя, развлекай принца, пока живот не слишком большой, а то наследник о тебе забудет.  
  
Роды затянулись. Потомок Гольденбаумов должен был появиться на свет вовремя, роженица была здорова, но что-то пошло не так. Врачи говорили, что у матери узкая кость, а плод крупный. Гретхен кричала, рыдала, под конец сорвала голос, но мука не кончалась.   
– Ваше высочество, – к плечу принца, игравшего в карты, наклонился незаметно подошедший лакей, – ситуация критическая, требуется операция, и врачи спрашивают, кого спасать: мать или ребенка?  
– Ребенка, – Людвиг потер подбородок, – внуков у кайзера еще нет, только внучки. Пошлите соболезнования семье, компенсацию, как положено.  
Охрипшую Гретхен везли в операционную.  
– Повезло тебе, девочка, – шептала акушерка, – принц разрешение на кесарево дал, сейчас всё будет, сейчас.  
С кесаревым сечением опоздали. Воды отошли давно, и мальчик почти задохнулся, пытаясь выбраться на свет. Гретхен умерла на операционном столе: организм не справился с кровопотерей и что-то не так было с наркозом.  
– Да, повезло, – акушерка пеленала новорожденного Эрвина Йозефа, – попала в фавор, родила мальчика, здорового, принц озолотил бы. Только померла, не дотерпела, ну что ж – судьба такая.

 


End file.
